Many fiber optic systems employ LC fiber optic connectors for termination and connectivity of fiber optic cables. The small form factor of these LC connectors allows a large number of fiber optic cables to be connected in high density arrays, such as those found in fiber optic patch panels used in data centers. Duplexed LC connectors together house two optical fibers each of which is terminated on a respective ferrule that protrude from the front of the duplexed connectors, thereby providing termination and connectivity for a transmit fiber and a receive fiber.
The small form factor of the LC connector—whether used as a single connector (“simplex”) or as a duplexed pair—affords a number of advantages, particularly in high density environment. There are, however, a number of functional and perceptual issues inherent in conventional LC connector designs.
For example, when used in congested environments, such as fiber optic patch panels, the minimal spacing between adjacent LC connectors makes it difficult to both insert the LC connector into, and disconnect it from, its corresponding port in an adapter or module disposed in a patch panel.
Also, reversing the polarity in the field of patch cables pre-terminated to duplexed LC connectors can be a cumbersome task, requiring the duplexed LC connector assembly to be disassembled and the terminated ferrules within the assembly to be physically swapped before reassembling the assembly. In addition to requiring mechanical disassembly and reassembly of the duplexed LC connector assembly, polarity reversal of duplexed LC connectors creates a risk of tangling or twisting the optical fibers when the ferrules are swapped, potentially damaging the fibers. Also, in some cases, users cannot easily identify the current polarity configuration for a given patch cable without unplugging and disassembling the connector. Moreover, the small form factor, coupled with the relatively large number of interconnected components that often make up these duplexed LC connectors, gives rise to a perception that these connectors lack sufficient rigidity and durability to withstand repeated connection to, and disconnection from, patch panels or other devices.
The above-described deficiencies of current LC connectors are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.